The Dark Five
by Emerald Apokalypse
Summary: Sure, the Galactic Empire was able to instill fear into the entire galaxy, but sometimes a squad of stormtroopers just wasn't enough to handle the REAL dirty work...
1. Prologue

STAR WARS

The Dark Five

_One year and six months have passed since the destruction of the Death Star and the battle of Yavin IV. Though they were considered great victories, the fight for freedom started by the Rebel Alliance has only just begun. The Empire immediately took action by putting all major planetary systems under martial law. Moving from desolate planet to desolate planet, the Rebellion strives to great lengths to gather their numbers and prepare for the next attack, or an attack from the Empire itself._

_In order to combat the Empire's most elite pilots, the Rebel Alliance formed the Rogue Squadron, a band of pilots led by Luke Skywalker. Mission after mission, the Rogues continued to foil the Empire's tyrannical plans. The Rogue Squadron's most recent mission involved the world of Gerrard V, a planet with hopes to gain independence from the Empire. General Danal, who was involved in the project to defeat the rebel pilots, has diverted his attention away from the Rogue Squadron in order to steal the belongings and riches of the inhabitants of Gerrard V. _

_Displeased with Danal's actions, Emperor Palpatine took steps in order to deal with the general, along with Skywalker's Rogue Squadron. Little do the Rogue Squadron and the Rebel Alliance know that their battles are going to become more difficult than anything they could have possibly ever imagined…_


	2. Apprehension

Star Wars: The Dark Five

Chapter One: Apprehension

**Disclaimer: **We do not own Star Wars in anyway, all of that belongs to George Lucas, including many of the characters introduced during the course of this story. We, Emerald Apokalypse, only own the characters Luna Anul and Drakaan. Mala Nihoshiro belongs to Elvenluver.

* * *

It was silence at first, as it always was in outer space, until a loud a resilient hum filled the immediate area over the brown, desolate desert planet known as Gerrard V. Tearing through the fabric of space itself was the bulk of a jet-black colored _Imperial I_-class Star Destroyer. Its designation was _Malevolence_, the personal flagship of the Dark Five, a group of fierce assassins belonging to the dark side who were loyal only to Emperor Palpatine. The Emperor foresaw the events of Gerrard V that would unfold and ordered the Dark Five to bring back both Imperial Governor Mhann Juall and Imperial General Danal. Success was the only option for them; failure would not be tolerated.

The bridge crew of the _Malevolence_ was hard at work; they had brought the cruiser out of hyperspace on the far side of the planet in order to prevent detection by the Rebel Alliance. The Captain of the ship was Mala Nihoshiro, a Kawalakian. The Kawalakie were a race of aqua green skinned, dark blue haired beings with oval fish-eyes containing swirling pastels of colors. She wore a dark and light green dress with strips of brown on the shoulders and dark green pants underneath with her Captain's insignia pinned on her left breast. In addition, she also had on a pair of fingerless light brown gloves and a pair of technologically advanced gauntlets over each wrist, which she used for numerous tasks.

The bridge had been silent up until now, when a hover desk crept out of the shadows behind Captain Nihoshiro. The desk itself was visible, but it's pilot was not. "Captain," a female voice said, "have the Interceptors been prepped for atmospheric flight yet?"

The Captain performed an about-face, staring straight into the shadows at her superior officer "The tech crews are finishing the final preparations Admiral, the team will be launched momentarily."

"Good," the Admiral replied. "Carry on."

The _Malevolence_ now began its descent into the atmosphere of Gerrard V. The giant ship loomed over Gerrard V like a heavy axe on a very thin string. The Rebel Alliance's Rogue Squadron was already battling it out with the Imperial 128th Squadron headed by Lieutenant Kasan Moor.

"Admiral Anul," a male voice said over the communicator.

"Go ahead, Jerec," the Admiral replied after keying on the reply switch.

"The ships are ready, we're waiting for your confirmation," replied Jerec.

"Deploy at once," she commanded, her voice sounding stern and calculating, "and make sure you return with Juall and Danal."

"You have my word, Admiral."

Four TIE Interceptors shot out from under the Malevolence mere moments later, making high pitched wails with their engines as they zoomed to their destination. The Star Destroyer itself would remain amongst the clouds, well out of the line of fire; but the Interceptors were on a strict mission.

Within the confines of his X-Wing cockpit, Luke Skywalker felt the presence of darkness through the Force, a presence similar to Darth Vader's, but not his, and not one, but rather several. "This is Rogue Leader," Luke announced over Rogue Squadron's com frequency. "Keep your eyes open boys, something tells me we've got company on the way."

* * *

Members of the Dark Five piloted the TIE Interceptors with their stealth cloaks engaged, making them undetectable even by Imperial computers. "Remember the plan. Drakaan, Sariss, and I will land in the Emperor's personal hangar in the mountains. Mara Jade will see to it that those yachts are destroyed," Jerec explained to his fellow dark Jedi assassins.

"Those Y-Wings have disabled my yachts, Danal! We have to escape!" Governor Juall howled. Both he and the General observed the battle from an Imperial building, a glass window and a failing deflector shield being the only things separating them from possible doom.

"Calm yourself Mhann, my squadrons will deal with the Rebels in due time," General Danal assured him. The two watched from the window of the highest building as the 128th and Rogue Squadron continued their monstrous battle throughout the city.

The main doors of the building were literally blown off their hinges by the might of a simultaneous push by use of the Force, administered by Jerec, Drakaan, and Sariss. The trio entered, the Storm troopers who were guarding the area saying nothing nor doing anything to stop them. They knew whatever the reason that three members of the Dark Five had shown up would not be pleasant.

Jerec was the leader of the pack, a blind human male with tattoos flowing from his mouth and a thin blindfold to cover his empty eye sockets. His attire was all black save for the brown shoulder guards. What hair he retains is white as snow. Admiral Anul's second-in-command, also the elder of the group, Jerec's lust for power and conquest knows no end.

To Jerec's right was Sariss, also human, a female with blond hair wearing attire composed of all black. Strong in the mental and physical aspects of the Dark Side, she is often silent and merely stands in the background observing; but when the situation calls for action, Sariss is often the first to do so.

To his left, Drakaan, the only non-human in the Dark Five. As a Bothan, his skills in assassination are unparalleled. Though his height is only 4' 9", Drakaan is still a force to be reckoned with. Angering him may be the last deed one could ever do.

The com station on Governor Juall's desk beeped, he immediately moved to press the receive button. "What is it?" He snapped.

"Sir, the Dark Five have just arrived. They broke down the door and are currently heading up to your office in the main turbo lift," the soldier replied.

Removing his hand from the com, Juall looked to Danal with horror-stricken eyes. "The Emperor has sent them to kill us, I know it!" The Governor exclaimed, bewildered.

* * *

_Aboard the Malevolence…_

"Admiral, Mara Jade has just sent word that she has destroyed the last of the Governor's yachts and that Rogue Squadron have left the planet," Captain Nihoshiro reported.

"Launch the bombers, Captain. See to it that Gerrard V does not have the chance to join the Rebellion," the Admiral replied emotionlessly.

"At once Admiral." With that, Captain Nihoshiro did as she was told, immediately dispatching several squadrons to Gerrard V where they bombed the entire city, slaying hundreds of innocent lives for the sole purpose of eliminating the enemies of the Empire.

All General Danal and Governor Juall could so was look on from inside the tower as the city around them crumbled and fell to pieces before their very eyes. "This cannot be the Emperor's wishes," Juall said, shaking his head in denial. "The Dark Five surely must be disobeying his orders!"

Suddenly, the door to the Governor's office exploded and in walked three fifths of the Dark Five, dispatched to bring back the two traitors to the _Malevolence_ where they would be transported to Coruscant.

"Stand your ground. If you come peacefully then we will not attack you," Jerec said darkly.

"I will not be arrested by some Jedi outcast!" General Danal shouted out, drawing his blaster. Before he could even squeeze the trigger, Danal found himself suspended, unable to move; then he realized what it was: the dark side, the source of Jerec's power.

The blind Dark Jedi chuckled evilly as he stood before the two men in amusement, his hand outstretched toward Danal "Did you really think you could destroy me with such a weapon?"

Stalking forward, Drakaan drew his crimson bladed lightsaber and cleaved Danal's blaster pistol in half, immediately smashing the hilt of the saber into the General's face. Danal then fell to the floor unconscious. Mhann Juall, realizing his defeat, fell to his hands and knees "Please Jerec, I beg you, show mercy! I have done nothing to institute the Emperor's wrath!"

"Oh, but you have Governor Juall," Jerec replied. "You thought you could steal resources from _his_ city, resources which belong to him. Resources you _knew_ belonged to him."

Many beads of sweat ran down along the sides of Juall's face, as he replied with frightened eyes, "No I was taking them for the Empire, I swear it!"

Jerec lifted his hand, calling on the dark side of the Force to do his biding. At that moment, Juall found himself choking and clutching his own throat. "Do not argue with the Emperor's word, Juall. You will find he does not take so kindly to be calling a liar." Releasing his grip, Jerec allowed the Governor to fall onto his back next to Danal, gasping for breath.

Mara Jade entered through the hole where the door had been just before her fellow dark Jedi had blown it down. Flanking her back were a large group of Storm troopers. "Seize them," she ordered, her gray eyes glaring at nearly everything around her as she stopped beside Sariss, who merely leant against the wall with her eyes closed and her arms crossed, her black hood over her head. The Storm troopers apprehended Danal and Juall and placed binders around each of the man's hands.

Turning away, Jerec headed for the door, his three companions following close behind along with the Storm troopers and their captives.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** First chapter came out kinda short, only four pages long, but we promise there will be more action packed chapters soon to come. Also, Mara Jade, Jerec, and Sariss are actual Star Wars characters, used in here as three of the five personal assassins of Emperor Palpatine. Hope you all enjoyed the first bit, Emerald Apokalypse out! 


End file.
